Tu Veux Jouer Au Docteur?
by konekogal
Summary: Dir en Grey Comment deux gynécos occupent leurs pauses.....


**Par une belle et chaude journée de printemps, au cinquième étage d'un immeuble du centre ville se terminait un rendez-vous chez un gynécologue réputé de la ville. Le docteur, un jeune et magnifique blond d'un mètre soixante avec de beaux yeux chocolat ouvrit la porte et laissa passer sa patiente, une jeune femme au ventre très arrondi par son sixième mois de grossesse, au visage lumineux éclairé par un grand sourire.**

**« Au revoir mademoiselle, bonne journée et surtout n'oubliez pas de beaucoup vous reposer.**

**- D'accord, bonne journée à vous aussi. Au revoir Dr. Niimura. »**

**La patiente quitta le cabinet du jeune docteur qui s'installa à se chaise et commença à classer les papiers qui s'y étalaient. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et il invita le visiteur à enter après un long soupir, même quand il n'avait pas de rendez-vous, il n'avait pas un seul moment de paix.**

**« Hello cher collègue, fanfaronna un jeune homme à la longue chevelure flamboyante.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Daisuke? Tu ne devrais pas plutôt aller t'occuper de tes patientes? Soupira le blond.**

**- Mais j'ai plus de rendez-vous et comme toi non plus je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être t'aider à occuper ton temps libre mon Tooru...... »**

**Le Tooru en question leva vers son ami un regard lassé. Et il soupira une fois de plus en voyant le sourire pervers qui ornait le visage de son collègue qui ferma la porte du cabinet.**

**« J'ai pas le temps Daisuke, je dois ranger mon bureau. »**

**Le roux s'approcha de son homologue d'une démarche sensuelle. Arrivé à destination, c'est-à dire à côté du fauteuil, il tourna le siège face à lui et posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres de la bouche de l'autre. **

**« On s'en fout de ton bureau. »**

**Et pour appuyer ses dires il envoyer valser tout ce qui était présent sur la surface en bois, du petit papier inutile au dossier des patientes en passant par les stylos. Puis il se pencha sur l'autre gynécologue et prit ses lèvres dans un baiser plus que passionné et très explicite sur la façon dont il comptait occuper son temps libre jusqu'au prochain rendez-vous. Le blond se laissa aller au baiser et noua ses bras autour du cou de son collègue. Celui-ci caressa les lèvres de Tooru de sa langue qui ouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le contact. Le roux attrapa la taille de son amant et le colla à lui avant de le soulever et de l'asseoir sur le bureau qui était maintenant entièrement libre pour leurs ébats1. Il allongea le jeune homme et abandonna sa bouche histoire de le laisser respirer et de s'attaquer au reste de son corps. Il descendit dans le cou qu'il s'appliqua à lécher, mordiller et suçoter, appréciant le goût de l'autre qui gémit de plaisir en s'accrochant à ce qu'il pouvait, c'est-à-dire le bureau, envahi par le plaisir que lui procuraient, la langue, la bouche et les mains du roux, le remerciant intérieurement d'avoir débarrassé le bureau des dossiers de patientes.**

**Le blond se réveilla finalement de son inactivité et commença à déshabiller son amant tout en caressant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il dénudait. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement tous deux nus, leurs corps brûlants et en sueur, collés l'un à l'autre, se caressant, s'embrassant. Le souffle court, les joues rouges de plaisir et le regard rempli de désir, Daisuke pénétra le blond après l'avoir précautionneusement préparé, le faisant se cambrer.**

**« Hmpf...... Daiiiiii.......**

**- Tooruuuuuu....... »**

**Le blond s'accrocha au dos du roux en y plantant ses ongles, loin de déplaire au roux, cela l'excita d'avantage et il accéléra ses coups de butoir les rendant aussi plus profonds. Le jeune homme se cambra encore et écarta le plus possible pour sentir son amant en lui. Leurs respirations de plus en plus saccadées emplissaient le cabinet dans une douce et sensuelle mélodie2 mêlées à leurs gémissements rauques et bestiaux. Puis leurs mouvements devinrent plus chaotiques et désordonnés, signe que la fin était proche et ils se libérèrent tous les deux en même temps, dans un cri plus bestial et fort que les autres. Le roux se retira de son collègue et s'assit sur le fauteuil, emportant avec lui le blond qui se lova dans ses bras. Et ils s'endormirent paisiblement.......**

**That's All!**

**Koneko: C'est parti d'un délire avec Junko.... Kyo en gynécologue. Et ça a bien évidemment fini à s'imaginer Kyo dans des positions perverses sur son bureau.... Et puis après on est parties sur l'idée d'une fic avec Kyo en gynéco et Die qu'est son collègue...... Et donc voilà ce que ça donne ^^.**

1Et là y'a la secrétaire qui arrive et s'évanouit devant la scène XD

2 Sugar Pain.........


End file.
